brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Astronaut
Space Police Classic Space M-Tron Blacktron Blacktron Future Generation Ice Planet 2002 Space Police II Space Police III Futuron Classic Space Collectable Minifigures City LEGO Master Builder Academy Galaxy Squad |Title = Astronaut |Image = Sp005new.jpg |Variations = ADU Soldier M-Tron Astronaut Blacktron Astronaut M-Tron Jetpack Astronaut Yellow Lunar Command Astronaut Orange Lunar Command Astronaut Green Lunar Command Astronaut Blacktron Future Generation Astronaut ADU Sergeant ADU Rookie Ice Planet Astronaut Space Police II Officer Space Police III Officer Space Police I Officer Astronaut (City) Astronaut (Mars Mission) Blue Futuron Astronaut Yellow Futuron Astronaut Red Futuron Astronaut Blue Classic Spaceman Yellow Classic Spaceman Red Classic Spaceman Spaceman Space Woman Space Police III Commando ADU Computer Specialist Level One Master Builder Academy Minifigure Ashlee Starstrider Billy Starbeam Chuck Stonebreaker Jack Fireblade Solomon Blaze |Accessories = Gun Helmet Air Tanks Jetpack Spacesuit Visor Goggles |Years = 1977 - present |Appearances = 3842 Lunar Command (x6) 8683 Minifigures Series 1 (x1) The LEGO Movie }} Astronauts are Minifigures from many LEGO Space subthemes. There have been many variations of them, from the Blacktron Astronauts to the original Classic Space astronauts. History Throughout the years of the Space theme, astronauts were the main characters - first in Classic Space in 1978. Then came more variants in Futuron and Blacktron, where they began to have different signature space suits, and a "good guy-bad guy" designation. The Space Police II line introduced the first Space Minifigures with faces other than the classic smile. Ice Planet 2002 did not change much, except introducing a new idea of Space exploration for the newer astronauts. However, plenty of sets were introduced, all of them including an astronaut. A major shift in the space theme came when Astronauts were made to fight aliens, These storylines are most commonly seen in Life on Mars, Mars Mission, and Space Police III, whereas previously, they were either alone or fighting against other Minifigures. Variations Classic Space The Classic Space astronauts showed off a simple design, sporting the original logo. They would be seen in colours such as red and white, later in yellow, black, and blue. These were the first astronauts, released with the original Space theme in 1978. Much the same as all other 1978 Minifigures, the astronauts torso's had stickers in matching colours, with the new space logo. The Classic Space Astronaut was also referred to as 1980 Something Space Guy in The LEGO Movie. Blacktron and Blacktron II Blacktron introduced a new look, a signature black with what appears to be a breathing apparatus on the front of their suits. In Blacktron II, a large "B''" was seen on the chest. Also, visors were beginning to appear on the astronauts of this era, starting in Blacktron. Blacktron was also the first time a faction of astronauts were identified as the "bad guys". Futuron Futuron did not introduce many new items or pieces with the exception of jetpacks and new colour schemes. M-Tron All of the M-Tron sets included an M-Tron astronaut. The astronaut has a large "M" with a circle in the middle. They had helmets much like the Blacktron II Minifigures. Space Police Space Police Minifigures were not real astronauts. They are depicted as futuristic police officers on a distant planet, although in Space Police III, they do combat aliens. Ice Planet 2002 To introduce a newer idea of fictional Space exploration, Ice Planet 2002 introduced a newer design. Unlike in the other themes, this astronaut variant sported a blue and white suit, as well as new visors and goggles. Another key detail is the newer logo, a blue planet with rings (likely being the Ice planet in which the theme is based upon). Mars Mission ''Main article: Astronaut (Mars Mission) Mars Mission astronauts were dressed in white and orange suits and their helmets were white with gold visors. These spacesuits were also used in 2854298 LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. LEGO Universe An orange astronaut Minifigure was included in the pre-order of LEGO Universe that had the Nexus Force logo on the torso part (see 2853944 Astronaut). LEGO City LEGO City released a space subtheme, with brand-new astronaut minifigures for 2011. LEGO Games Astronaut microfigures have appeared in several LEGO Games such as 3842 Lunar Command, and 3850 Meteor Strike. Notes * The original astronauts (red, yellow, black, blue, and white) that came with the first sets had helmets without slots for visors, as these had not been introduced yet. * In recent years, original-style space Minifigures have been released in the collectible Minifigure boxed sets. * In Space Police III, a white statue of a Classic Space Astronaut makes an appearance to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the Space theme. * The main logo seen on many astronauts' spacesuits is a planet with a small shuttle flying around it. * One of the 8683 Minifigures Series 1 Minifigures is an astronaut, see Spaceman. * A blue classic astronaut appears as a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie and is known as the 1980-something space guy. Gallery Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.27.49 PM.png|In The LEGO Movie Sp005new.jpg|A classic astronaut (Reissue) with new thicker chin strap Sp001.jpg|The main Blacktron astronaut Mars Mission Astronaut1.jpg|An astronaut in the Mars Mission theme Space Police Officer (final).jpg|The first astronaut of the Space Police III theme Space Police Commando.jpg|The second astronaut of the Space Police III theme Space_Police_Classic_Space_Statue.jpg|The astronaut statue of the Space Police III theme 8683 4.jpg|The Spaceman of the Collectable Minifigures theme 10213 Cockpit.jpg|The two Astronauts of the 10213 Shuttle Adventure set Nexus Force Astronaut.jpg|The orange astronaut included in the LEGO Universe pre-order Lego astronaut.png|Astronaut from a City set in 2011 Blue Classic Spaceman.jpg|Classic Blue Spaceman Blue Futuron Astronaut.jpg|Futuron Blue Astronaut 4557629.jpg|Green Microfigure Astronaut 4558102.jpg|Orange Microfigure Astronaut 4560454.jpg|Yellow Microfigure Astronaut Intergalactic Girl.jpg|The Intergalactic Girl from the Collectable Minifigures theme Category:Space minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1977